


The Saviour Swan

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [194]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, in the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in NYC, Emma finds a book with far too many similarities to her life to be coincidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saviour Swan

Honesty, at this point very little surprised Emma anymore. It was a constant stream of finding out which fairy tale/story she had grown up with was real and now affecting her life in one way or the other. From finding out half the people she thought were heroes, were actually villains, or finding out that yet another character was related to her family tree in one way or another, she had thought she'd seen it all.

That is, until she went to New York with Killian for a romantic weekend away.

While walking down the streets of New York, the two of them found themselves window shopping.

It was Killian who noticed the book in the windows of the store, and pointed it out to her.

_The Saviour Swan: A Modern Day Fairy Tale._

Curious, she had gone in with Killian and picked up the book. As she turned over the back, she read the summary.

_Emma Swan has been alone for entire life. So when her son turns up on her doorstep on her twenty eighth birthday, telling her of a curse which sent her, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, to this land, she wants to dismiss him. But curious, she follows him back to his hometown, and notices something mystic about the inhabitants of the land. Can she break the spell holding the town hostage, or will the Evil Queen get her happy ending this time?_

"Killian," Emma said in shock, "Did you read this?"

He looked at her in surprise, "That summary seems oddly accurate, Love."

"How did they find out about me?" She wondered.

"How did they find out about any of us?" Killian questioned, "The author wrote down the story and somehow it found it's way into this world."

"I wonder how accurate it is," she mused as she flipped through the book, wondering just how much of her life it captured.

"You can always buy it and find out," Killian suggested, as he glanced at her, "Are you okay with this?"

"It’s strange," she replied, honestly, "I'm used to finding out other characters I thought were fictional, are indeed real, but it's strange knowing that all of a sudden you're a character in a book. And that now people are going to think that your life is some fantasy. Yet I'm here, living it."

He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

“I am curious where it ends though,” she said aloud, “After I woke up Henry, or is it a continuing saga?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” he said, gesturing to the book.

Which was how she found herself owning the book about her life.

When Henry found out, he was extremely excited, partially because it meant he too was now a fairy tale character, and partially because it meant that his work as the Author allowed for others to read about their adventures.

Snow and David were proud, claiming that now others could read about just how much of a hero their daughter way.

Killian, was a mixture of proud of her strength, and pleased that a more accurate version of him had been recorded.

As it turned out, there were several books in the series out, the first ending just after they broke the curse, the second ending before Neverland, the third ending before they met Elsa and Ingrid, the fourth before her stint as the Dark One, and the fifth before they had to deal with the problem that was Dr. Jekyll.

And if there was one thing she noticed, it was the presence of Killian in her life and just how much he had changed her for the better.

Which was how she found herself at the Docks when she should have been at work.

“Is everything alright, Love?” he asked, as he walked off the ship to meet her.

“I finished all the books,” she said after greeting him with a kiss, “And I wanted to talk to you.”

“Were they accurate?” he asked, placing his hand and hook on her waist.

“They were, but they also got me thinking,” she said softly, “About you.”

“Me?” he asked in confusion.

“Reading the books, it’s made me realize just how much you’ve meant to me, even before I was able to realize it. You’ve been there for me, since the beginning, fighting for me and for you. You fought for our family and our friends, even when you had no obligation to do so. And I just wanted to tell you just how much I love you and never want to lose you.”

He lowered his head to place a kiss on her lips and she leaned into him, cupping his face.

“And I’ll continue to fight for you,” he told her softly, “Until the end of time or space, I’ll fight for you. I love you, Emma Swan, and nothing can ever change that.”

She smiled at him, knowing that it didn’t matter how long the book series would continue to chronical their lives for. Because her story with Killian was far from over, and she planned on having him in her life for a long, long time.


End file.
